Dragons and their Harpie
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Heading towards the party that Pegasus was hosting for the duelists, Kaiba, Jou, and Mai were running to the elevators when the power goes out through the whole castle. The three are stuck in the elevators for sometime. Etuushipping, complete summ. inside


**Arashi: Just an idea that came to mind of what if situation. It got me curious because I hardly ever see this pairing at all only when they are separate. **

**Arashi: Just an idea that came to mind of a what if situation. It got me curious because I hardly ever see this pairing at all only when they are separate.**

**Sayen: You're crazy to write this Ara. Oh well it's your funeral, then my dear aibou. *Gazes around for Jou, Seto, and Mai to show up out of no where* I better do the disclaimer then. Arashi doesn't own Yugioh but she wishes that she does.**

Summary: Heading towards the party that Pegasus was hosting for the duelists, Kaiba, Jou, and Mai were running to the elevators when the power goes out through the whole castle. The three are stuck in the elevators for sometime. With tensions running high between the three duelists anything could happen. A lime that might turn into a lemon later on in the story with hints of bondages included.

Pairings: Ettushipping (Seto Kaiba x Katsuya Jounouchi x Mai Kujaku), slight puzzle, tender, and bronze besides undertone hints of Misfitshipping (Valon x Katsuya Jounouchi x Mai Kujaku), it's a pairing I thought of. It's mostly one-sided in this story.

________________________________________________________________________

**Dragons and their Harpie**

Traveling on a boat to the Duelist Kingdom to have a celebration for the duelists would be wonderful if it weren't for one thing. It was raining cats and dogs, and everyone was complaining about the weather and how crazy Pegasus really is for hosting such an event while it's raining. It was getting too hot in the cabin rooms and the hall as everyone was packed up together in a small enclosed area.

A blond woman left the warm compartments searching for her companion, only to find him standing in the back of the boat staring in the distance as a tranquil expression fluttered on his handsome features. He didn't seem to be as troubled by the rain as the rest of the passengers were.

He rolled his eyes as the complaints got louder while he held back a chuckle that was ready to come out. He wanted to get away from the crowd and that was the main reason he's standing outside enjoying the slight breeze in the air despite the raindrops hitting his pale cheeks. He almost jumped when a hand was on his shoulder, only to find a blonde woman with amethyst eyes gazing at him with concern and another emotion he couldn't understand or identify.

Not really wanting to bother with guessing the emotions in the woman in front of him, the teen gave her a soft smile. Rolling her eyes at her companion, she asked softly, "Joey, what's wrong?"

Joey just sighed as he leaned against the railing. He didn't answer for a few moments as he gazes over her shoulder where everyone else was inside. As much as he wanted to tell her what's wrong with him, he just couldn't. He didn't understand his feelings for the blonde woman or the other person who came into mind.

That other person has chestnut hair with icy blue eyes with broad shoulders and a nice build underneath the white trench coat. Having no choice but to answer, Joey replied. "Just thinking of the first time I headed to the island. It was the start of a journey that led me to meet some interesting people. Some of those people include you, Mai."

Mai smiled at Joey as she remembers the first time she met the teen in front of her almost three to four years ago. There are times she found it hard to believe that Joey is now nineteen soon to be twenty years old. He's different now then he was before, mature and wiser from saving the world constantly.

His blond hair remained the same style but the only thing that was different about it was the ponytail he sometimes had his hair in. His sweet honey brown eyes easily could make her melt just by looking at them for a small amount of time. His smile remained the same as whatever features of his teenage and childhood disappeared and features of what he looked like as an adult appeared. Mai felt honored seeing the changes in her friend and willing to be there for him if he ever needs to have someone beside him.

Mai found herself falling for the blond but she didn't have the heart to tell him. She knew from a source that Seto Kaiba has fallen for her friend a while back. She didn't much care for Kaiba, but that sometimes didn't stop her from imagining him and Joey kissing. She found the fighting/flirting between the two most hotheaded and very stubborn Dragon duelists extremely hot.

She was one of those girls that found guys kissing guys down right hot. She had a small collection of yaoi books and pictures along with a small shrine hidden in her closet. Only the girls in the gang knew about her liking yaoi besides them and were happy that Ryou, Malik, and Yugi got with their darker halves. Besides a couple of collars and other things in the trunk that Joey almost opened one time when he spent the night to get way from his father.

Joey yawned, already bored, and they hadn't arrived at the party yet. He knew that Yugi and Yami are busy…most likely in a massive make out session besides Ryou and Bakura. Marik and Malik probably in their room, getting others out of their rooms to get way from the screams and moans caused between the Egyptian lovers. He felt Mai leaned against him as a breeze swirled around them. He smiled at the woman in his arms, glad that he told her the truth about her being in his dream.

The two blonds said nothing when they heard familiar foot steps of a certain CEO of Kaiba Corp. The chestnut haired teen glared at the closeness between the two blonds as they gazed at him. He glances at Joey ready to say an insult when the honey-brown eyes assaulted his own. It was a war of dominance that he always wins, but something was different about the blond today. For some strange reason, Seto Kaiba didn't like it at all.

Mai sighed waiting for the argument to start only to be disappointed with teen besides her. He said nothing as he brushed past Kaiba; he only stopped long enough for a hiss to escape from him. Joey smiled with pure satisfaction, knowing that he has an affect on his rival/enemy. Walking back inside, Joey felt the icy blue eyes staring at his ass but he did nothing at all. If Kaiba got hot and bothered it wasn't his problem at all, with that thought settle he didn't have nothing to do expect find someone to chat with.

A pair of stormy blue eyes watches the blond as he chatted around the room followed by his companion, Mai. He wouldn't admit it, but he still fond of Mai, but he wouldn't mind having Wheeler also in the mix. Not many knew that Valon was in fact bi expect for a couple of people that included the blonde goddess herself, Alister, and Raphael. He smiled almost softly and reluctantly. At the same time, the Aussie wondered if Joey realized that he has two set of hearts after him.

He had both Mai Valentine and Seto Kaiba after him, yet any of the other duelists knew not to get that close of being intimate with the blond when the stoic CEO and the Harpie Mistress are around. Only a few people dared say that the two duelists were very possessive of the blond, but they didn't blame them at all. Joey is in fact very handsome man that has both sexes after his body and heart. He was cute and sexy when many saw him and the press wanted him to be the dueling world's poster boy instead of the king of games if it weren't for a certain Kaiba that put a stop to it directly after Duelist Kingdom.

Valon smiled some what as he continued to watch Joey interact with all the people he knew in the crowd. He wished he could tell the blond his feelings for him. The Aussie felt the icy blue eyes as well as the amethyst eyes glared at him, almost daring him to hurt Joey in front of them. Chuckling softly, the Australian grabbed a nearby drink, only to find a pair of brown eyes in front of him that belong to no other then Joey Wheeler.

"Wheeler."

"Valon," Joey murmured softly, smiling at his friend.

"You know it's dangerous to be around me when you are not taken by someone." Valon growled suggestively, and he almost didn't notice Kaiba coming behind him when the announcer shouted through the loudspeaker. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the annual celebration of Duel Monsters with your host Maximilian Pegasus."

Glad to have a distraction, Valon whispered to Joey. "Hope to see you at the party, Wheeler."

With that said, Valon left the boat without turning back to take one last look at Joey. The said person sighed as he waited for everyone to leave the boat before he got off. Glancing around, Joey noted that Mai or Kaiba left neither and mostly had similar thoughts to his.

He could feel the tension between the two and trying to ignore his heart speeding up a couple of beats as Kaiba gazed broodingly around the room until the three of them were left on the boat. Mai on the other hand was already bored, hoping to tell Joey her feelings today if possible.

Outside, the storm was getting worse as the raindrops pelted the ground in a steady beat similar to snare drum playing. To many it was either comfortable or not liking the sound that much. All the duelists held a groan as thunder and lighting roar in the darkened skies. Finding their friends as the other duelists went inside the castle that held some displeasure memories for some of the guests while others awed at the castle interior decorations.

Running outside in the rain were the last of the three duelists trying to make it to the door in time before the castle doors close. The thunder and lightening strikes in the sky as the rain pelted down on them. They barely made it to the door and walked in. Mai was shivering from the cold feeling of the raindrops on her skin and clothes. The two boys tried not to shiver themselves as the warm air in the castle surrounded them for a few moments.

Mai sighed in contentment with the warm air in the castle. Suddenly she felt a weight around her shoulders. She looks up to find it was Joey's jacket around her shoulders that he didn't wear in the rain. It was warm and dry with his scent on the fabric. Mai smiled at the blond gratefully at the gesture, touched really.

Joey blush at the sincere look of appreciation in her eyes and smile. He hates seeing her cold and he wanted to do something, but he had no idea until he remembers his jacket in the bag he was carrying. He felt the icy eyes of Kaiba on him even though he was trying not to shiver from the coldness or from the chilling look in Kaiba's eyes as he's looking at him.

Kaiba frowns as his puppy shivers after he gave the jacket to the blonde woman. Taking off his white trench coat, he placed it on top off the puppy's head, ignoring his cries of displeasure. Kaiba smirked softly to a slight grin, and only Mai saw that it was directed towards Joey under the white coat. She knew the both of them cared about the blond but she thought only one of them could have him, and the other would have to find someone else.

"How are we going to get to the party?" Mai asked as the three were trying to find anyone that knew what part of the castle that the party is taking place.

Joey wondered that himself while tugging at the borrowed trench coat, busy adjusting the darn thing so he wouldn't look at Kaiba in a tight black shirt that didn't leave much to the imagination. Stifling a soft groan, the blond sighed, shaking his head to get rid of his thoughts of the two people beside him. He cares about the two of them but there was a part of him that wanted to have both Mai and Kaiba.

Mai is beautiful and there will be no other girl out there that will make him as happy as she does at times, despite their attitudes towards the other and life in general. Kaiba is a great person to talk to if you ignore the insults he throws, but he will help in his own way. Joey knew this well enough, since both Mai and Kaiba helped him get away from his father's clutches. If not for them, he would have been dead already. He owed his life to the two of them even if Mai keeps telling him he doesn't, while the royal pain in the ass just grunts and ignores his pleas.

Walking near by was a servant. He was shaking his head and flinching as the thunder rumbled in the air outside and the lighting flashed magnificently. Joey, seeing the man about to walk off, runs towards him and asks him. "Do you know which way the party is Mister?"

The man turns to Joey and looks him straight in the eye, honey-brown against emerald eyes. Joey felt his breath taken away from him as he gazed in to the emerald pools, desire streaming through his veins. A strange urge to kiss the man in front of him suddenly overcame him.

The man smiled sexily as he answers the sexy blond in front of him. "In fact I do my dear dragon. Just go straight to the elevators and press the button that has the seventh floor. It will take you to the party and I hope the three of you will enjoy your time here."

Joey nodded dazedly as Mai and Kaiba growl jealousy, both having thoughts similar to the other. 'He's mine and I may only be willing to share him with Kaiba/Valentine over here.' Mai glared at the man moving closer to Joey while Kaiba was just a couple of steps behind, each one glaring daggers at the man in front of them.

The servant walks off as his sweet reddish-brown hair glows in the shadows of the flames from the torches along the wall. Once he was out of the three duelist's sights, his features started to change. His auburn hair altered back to its original midnight black color as his emerald eyes shifted to the stormy grey color. A sly smile came on the man's lips, pulling out his phone from the pocket of his pants.

"Tomb robber, this is Mokie. The plan is now set, I repeat, the plan is now set." Mokuba said on his phone before closing as he walked off to meet the others.

'It's sad that my own big brother didn't recognize me in this disguise. I just hope this plan works and those three get together by the end of the night. It would be awesome seeing Seto and Mai be with Joey to keep him happy.' Mokuba grin softly as he hummed a tune.

_________________________

Mai scowled at nothing as the three of them were in the stupid elevator waiting to get on the seventh floor. The damn thing was barely passing the third floor and moving slower then molasses. The tension in the small compartment is filling the whole place, and not even a knife could cut through it.

The lights suddenly started to shimmer in the elevator while the thunder and lighting ruled the rainy night sky. 'I hope the power doesn't go out.' The words seem to whisper in Joey's mind, making him shiver when suddenly the elevator started to tremble and the power went out in the compartment. Mai shrieked in terror, moving closer to Joey subconsciously. Kaiba shouted "What the fuck is going on here?"

Falling on the floor with Mai, Joey groans, rubbing the back of his head with one hand as he held Mai with the other. Kaiba on the other hand hissed in pain as his icy blue eyes adjusted in the dark, finally able to see Joey and Mai leaning against the wall. His hand throbs slightly because he hit it on the wall when the elevator shook. It hurt a little when he moved it, but it's getting bearable. Kaiba continue to watch the two blonds and a strong emotion of protectiveness flows through him at the sight in front of him.

Mai whimpered, softly frightened of the shadows in the elevator as memories of the dreadful place, the Shadow Realm, flow in her mind. She tightens her grip around the blond's waist, tears flooding her amethyst eyes. The pain and fears never left her. Mai didn't tell Joey that she still had the nightmares sometimes. But the blonde thought that she could handle it.

Joey let Mai tighten her grip around him as he rubbed her back in hopes of calming her down. He kissed her forehead and murmured soft nothings in her ear, hoping that would help comfort her. Kaiba moved closer to Joey as the air around the room suddenly got cooler. Mai felt Kaiba move before she saw him, but said nothing as he sat besides the two of them.

"Pup, it will take time for her to calm down." Kaiba gently told the blond.

"I know that Kaiba-" Joey started when suddenly Kaiba interrupted him.

"Pup, I told you several times to call me Seto and not that Kaiba crap." Seto growled softly while he gazed at the blond puppy beside him. Mai snickered softly as she rubbed her nose in the crook of her red eyes' neck.

Joey snarled back, "I'll stop calling you Kaiba when you don't call me pup or puppy."

Mai smiled, finally satisfied to have the reaction she wanted from the blond beside her. Seto rolled his eyes, a part of him glad to see the feistiness in his puppy is back. Mai shifted some what as she gaze up at the blond dragon, annoyed at the glaring contest between the two dragon duelists. 'Stuck in the elevator for at least twenty minutes and already fighting. Ugh, one of these days I'm going to grab both of their heads and push them together to make them kiss' Mai grumbled in her mind as sounds of snarling came from the two boys.

Mai sighed. The argument was starting to get on her nerves and she decide to follow her instincts. With her hands behind the growling boys' heads, she pushed them together, causing them to kiss. Joey and Seto blushed as they continue to kiss, not even pulling away at all. Joey felt like his heart was ready to burst out of his chest as a new tempo set in. Mai mischievously smiled at the scene in front of her as she felt the urge to kiss the blond also.

Joey pulled away with a slight dust of red on his cheeks. He turns his eyes to Mai as she gazed at him with a cute smile on her lips. "I don't think that was fair, Mai. Right, Seto?" Joey growled softly. Seto caught on what the blond was doing, and he was curious as to how Joey will take care of the matter.

Joey smirked as he tilts Mai's head somewhat before he placed his lips on hers. Her eyes widened, then closed as she moans with approval at the sweet and gentle kiss. Joey nipped at her bottom lip, asking permission to enter. Mai gasped as he ravished her mouth, their tongues dancing for dominance which he gains with slight ease as she continues to moan. Her fingers going through his blond hair and snap the rubber band to let his hair loose.

Seto groaned softly, wishing to join the kissing blonds, but he said nothing as he continued to watch. Joey pulled away somewhat, and both of them were breathing hard. She turns to Seto after gazing at Joey for a few moments, "Seto, why sit over there when you can join us?"

"Why would I do that Valentine?" Seto scowled at the woman.

"Simple. We both care about Joey and-" Mai started when Joey took over.

"I care about the two of you, so why should I choose when I could have both? It would be interesting to see how far this goes, and it's worth finding out." Joey finished. Seto decided his puppy was right, and he rose up over Mai. The blonde moaned softly with the new weight.

"We're going to need some type of restraint or something," Seto murmured softly.

Mai blushed as the two boys shifted every so often. She felt their erections through the bulges of their pants. Mai mewled out loud when Joey nipped at her neck while Seto rubbed against her. Glaring at the blond beneath her, she grinds her hips against his, and a friction passed through the three of them. Joey threw back his head as he hissed, the blonde goddess continuing to grind her hips. He felt his erection getting kind of painful, but it was still tolerable. Seto placed gentle kisses on Mai's neck as he pressed his erection closer to the blonde's cute ass.

Joey squeaked out loud as Mai kissed his neck. Seto shifted to one side to kiss the blond's soft lips. Seto licked the bottom of his puppy's lips, and the blond opened his mouth to let him in. Joey tasted sweet to Seto; he's going to like this arrangement of this relationship. Pulling away from the whimpering puppy, he turns to Mai and ravishes her mouth to show the two them that he's fine with this deal as long he was sort of in charge.

Joey watched as the two kissed, his eyes half-lidded with a desperate passion, the desire darkening his eyes nearly black. He fiddled with his belt, recalling the words spoken only moments before. _'We're going to need some type of restraint or something'. _Continued to play out over and over in his mind. It hit him suddenly for something to use as a rope. His belt, or Seto's, since they were both wearing them. Taking off his belt and placing it to one side, Joey smirked rather devilishly as he moved closer to the kissing couple.

Coming up behind Seto, he whispered in the man's ear. "Seto, I have a wonderful idea for a rope or restraint. Just take off your belt." Seto shivered slightly, feeling the warm breath on the back of his neck as he felt a pair of arms slink around his waist. Mai leaned back watching Joey's fingers undo the belt, and he slowly pulled it off the brunet. Seto gasped as the belt was slipped from around his waist, one of the blond's hands remaining behind to tug on his shirt. Mai, not wanting to be left out, helped Joey take off Seto's black shirt and leave him bare-chested before them.

"This isn't fair, pup. What about you?" Seto groaned out as Mai kissed his neck, leaving her own mark besides Joey's.

Mai shifted away from Seto and moved towards Joey. She kissed him softly as she tugged his shirt upwards. Smirking rather roguishly herself, she gently traced the skin of his stomach and chest with the barest tips of her fingers to heighten his pleasure to greater levels, before she gently removed Joey's shirt, using the feeling of the shirts fabric caressing his oversensitive body to increase his pleasure even further. Joey growl as the pleasure racked through his lithe frame.

"What are you, a devil in disguise Mai?" Joey purred as he pushes Mai to the ground. His sleek blond hair gently tickled her nose. Seto chuckles softly at the blush on the Harpie mistress's pale cheeks.

Mai wants to glare at the blond on top of her, but his gentle yet firm touch kept her in place. She let out a high-pitched sound as Joey barely touches her skin on her stomach, waves of desire shooting over her body. She squirmed slightly as his fingers went in small circles near her belly button. Joey watches the blush on her pale cheeks get darker as he kissed her once more, enjoy the look of rapture on her face. He nipped at her bottom lip, his tongue curling around hers.

His fingers blindly pulled at the annoying string on her usual white corset, her purple skirt raised up with his dress pant tugged downwards, giving Seto a perfect opportunity to stare at the tight ass of his puppy. The band of blond's boxers showed more as Mai wrapped her legs around the blond's waist.

Without her even realizing it, he had some how manage to open her corset. The strings were tugged out of the way by Seto, who didn't really want to be left out. He was going to let Joey have Mai first, but not until he has had him. He grabbed Joey off Mai and kissed those soft yet firm lips with his own. With one hand he grabbed one of the belts; he didn't want to pull away from the puppy's pouting lips. He tied Joey's hands together with the belt as the blond squirmed.

Meanwhile, while Seto dealt with tying Joey's hand with the belts, Mai unbuttoned his pants, slipping her hand in. She strokes the shaft, Seto and Mai listening to his gasps and whines. Fondling him for a few moments, Mai finished pulling off Joey's pants, smiling both slyly and with satisfaction on her features.

Joey scowled at his new lovers as he snapped at them. "Why for fucking Ra sake's are you tying me up for? Mai, whose side are you on?!"

Seto and Mai smile at each other for a moment, then turn to him with sadistic smiles on their faces as they said together. "Just pure fun and revenge my precious puppy/dragon."

Turning to the blonde woman next to him, Seto opened his mouth to speak, wanting his puppy now. "How about I take Joey first, and then you can have him. After that we'll find away for all three of us. Is that sufficient for you?"

Mai thought about it for a moment, and smiling at the brunet, she gave him as soft kiss as a possessive yet jealously like growl came deep from the tied up blond. She whispered seductively in Seto's ear. "I have some lube in my bag if you want to use it."

Seto nods before he turns back to the withering blond as he continues to snarl at him. "Damn it Seto, this isn't funny! What the hell are you doing?"

Seto ignored the questions his puppy was throwing at him as he waited for Mai to pass him the lube. He crawled near the blond and kissed the corner of his jaw, leaving a small trail of kisses. Every so often he nipped at the blond's neck, listening to the moans of contentment coming from him. The brunet licks the soft nub until it hardens under his tongue as Joey moans loudly. Seto continues to tease the squirming blond, and that even got Mai to get a bit aroused at the sounds coming from Joey.

Seto gazed appreciatively at the sight of the man below him before continuing his trial of kisses down his stomach. His fingers skimmed over the shaft for a few moments as the desperate cries became louder as Joey screamed out in pleasure. Mai drooled at the sight before her, wanting to be part of it, but she has to wait until Seto finishes with Joey.

Seto took Joey in his mouth as he restrained his hips. He licks the shaft very slowly, enjoying the sounds of pleasure that come out of Joey's mouth, and the whimpers from Mai as she watches. Joey shivers as wave after wave of desire flow through him.

"Nngh, Seto! Stop teasing already and just fuck me already!" Joey yelps loudly as Seto nips at the bottom of his head while his fingers were play with his balls.

Seto smirks roguishly at the wiggling puppy before he turns to the drooling blonde watching the show rather impatiently. She hands him the lubrication. He murmured softly to the blond as the tips of his fingers open the container and slicks his fingers with the lube. With his knee, Seto helps Joey spread his legs apart, and he sticks one finger in his hole. Joey squeaked uncomfortably, and tears pricked his eyes when the second finger joins the first. The brunet gently stretches the blond as quickly as possible. He finds it hard to do with the soft moaning from the puppy below him.

Mai rolled her eyes, glad that the power was out, but it would be interesting to tell the gang about this new relationship. She had a feeling that people would hear them later on if Seto continues to make Joey cry out like that. She thought Marik and Malik were loud, but her two dragons in front of her are louder then the two Egyptian lovers as well as Bakura and Ryou combined!

Mai snickers at a sudden thought that came to mind. What would Yugi or Tristan and Duke do if they arrive only to find them like this? 'Yugi most likely would yelp at first before Yami comes to his rescue which is always cute. Tristan and Duke on the other hand will most likely to faint, but before that happens I bet that Tristan will scream like a little girl.'

The sounds of moaning broke her thoughts, and she glances at the two boys. She raises an eyebrow at them as arousal forms pit of her stomach. She groans softly, gazing away from them. She tried to think of something else to keep her mind off the love making and moans. Scowling impatiently, Mai pulls Joey's jacket closer to her as she smells his scent.

A strange idea came to her mind, and a roguish smile came to her lips, along with a wicked glint in her eyes. Her amethyst eyes return to the panting boys, since her idea involves them. She could tell that the two of them were close to release. She'll let them relax for a tiny bit before she tells them her plan.

Joey gaze at Seto for a moment, feeling his heart beat getting back to normal. He felt Seto thrust into him again, and closes his brown eyes. He savors the feelings as they wash over him while he drowns deeper in the sea of pleasure that the taller boy causes to flow through him. Getting closer to release, Joey arches up, mewling as Seto thrusts in him faster. He comes, his seed splattering over their bodies, a loud yell escaping him that causes Mai to jump up and shiver with anticipation.

Seto grunts as he comes inside his puppy, the heat and tightness of the walls surrounding his shaft becoming too much for him. Pulling out of the blond, he smiles tiredly as he kisses the soft lips with the care and gentleness that no one would believe Seto could produce, except for the two occupants in the elevator. He grabs the blond puppy into his arms, just wanting to hold him close after their love-making.

Mai smiles at the scene before her, very happy to have her camera with her. Oh she would enjoy all the blackmail that she could use on Joey whenever he brings up an embarrassing story about her. But only she will have a copy of the two of them cuddling; one will be put in a frame for a different time. She wouldn't dare sell it to the press since she respected the privacy that Seto tries to have around his home life and his work life.

Seto watches the blonde woman as she smiles about something. He couldn't help but have a feeling that it would be really interesting. A buzzing sound comes over their heads, and the three duelists' notice the lights turn back on. The elevator starts moving again, and it is near the sixth floor when Mai speaks. "I have an idea, but I'm not sure if you guys want to be involved?"

A curious look appears on the blond's handsome face as he asks, "What's the plan, Mai?"

Mai's smile turns not only mischievous, but sly. Her amethyst eyes bore against honey-brown and slightly icy blue eyes. Her voice holds a note of seriousness and amusement as she explains her plan. "It's very simple, my dear dragons. It will be fun in the long run for us, but probably not for those whom are in the search party."

"Dragons? But why dragons of all things, Mai/blondie?" Seto and Joey quip at the same time with sweet smiles on their faces.

Mai rolls her eyes as she mutters under her breath, ignoring the blondie comment from Seto. 'I'm surrounded by idiots.' She thinks.

Out loud she continues, "It's just a nickname until I think of a better one."

"We should call you Harpie, because of your favorite card, if we're to go by dragons when we're together." Joey interrupted. Seto nods to show his agreement with the puppy's words.

"Can I continue with what I was saying?" Mai asks pleadingly to the two dragon duelists.

The two of them nod, willing to listen to the plan as she explains it to them. She'll be in the middle of the two of them, as they kiss while she cuddles between them. "I'll be in my bra and wearing my skirt while the two of you will be naked and French kissing." Mai says, smiling at the thought as the two boys drool slightly. The two men smile evilly, smiles that would make both Bakura and Marik proud. By the time she finishes, they all laugh evilly as they prepare for the plan to begin.

_________________________

"Where are they? I hope they are alright." A tri-colored man paces as his lover watches him carefully, aware of his movements.

The other man closes his ruby eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose; he speaks to the smaller one with such love that it melts other people's hearts at the sight and words. "Aibou, my koi, I'm sure that our friends are fine and on their way right now. They're on the elevator still and the power barely turned on."

"But Yami, what if something happens? You know how Joey and Seto get at times." Yugi whines softly, his amethyst eyes containing a worried look in them.

Yami smiled at Yugi, giving his aibou a hug that will reassure him that their friends are alright. Yugi snuggled deeper in his other half's arms, sighing with contentment. Listening to the gentle heart beat that's calming him down, he looks for the rest of his friends. Yugi spots them as they mingle with the rest of the guests or kiss their significant other.

Bakura kisses Ryou and whispers soft nothings in his ear that causes the gentler one of the two to blush. A few of other duelists that dare to ask Ryou for a dance were growled at by a very possessive Bakura. He tightens his arms around his hikari and love. Bakura glares over in Yami's direction while the ex-pharaoh chuckles softly at the tomb robber protecting his treasure.

Marik smiles at his hikari, happy to be able to have a body but more so to have Malik in his life. His left hand wraps around a small box in his pocket containing a beautiful ring. He loves Malik very much despite what had happen before, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. He sighs softly, glad to have Ishizu and Odion's blessings for taking Malik's hand in marriage.

Tristan and Duke stand near the doors, keeping an eye out to see if anyone is coming. Tristan is worried about Joey and doesn't know what to think at the moment. He didn't mind Seto all that much. He just needs to get the stick out of his ass. Mai on the other hand he didn't trust at all, ever since she took the blond's soul.

He was afraid that she might hurt his friend once more, and he couldn't bring himself to forgive her despite what the others say. Duke sighs in annoyance with the soft muttering coming from Tristan's lips. He has no problem with the blonde woman, and he's happy that the gang is complete again. He'd be happy for Joey one way or the other while the pinhead beside him would not.

Duke has a bet going with the Yamis and Mokuba that Joey, Mai, and Seto will be together by the end of the month. The four told him this morning on the ride over that they would be together by the end of the night. He would have to cut his hair a few inches and pay the four about twenty dollars each if he loses. If they lose, the Yamis have to serenade to their Hikaris while Mokuba tells Serenity that he has a crush on her and take her on a date to the movies.

Yugi fidgets once more as he glances at the door, catching the raven haired man's eye, knowing that there is no one coming. Turning to Yami, Yugi was about to talk when Yami spoke out first. "Go ahead Aibou, and look for Joey and the others. I know you well enough to know that you won't relax until you see that they're fine. Just take Tristan and Duke with you, alright koi?"

Kissing Yami on his cheek, Yugi bounds off to where Tristan and Duke are standing. Yami smiles softly as he watches his hikari ask the two boys to help him find Joey and the others. Yami felt bad for sending Yugi away, but his aibou is worried and wouldn't relax. He's looking forward to winning the bet.

Walking in the hallway, Tristan continues to grumble about Mai and Seto, and that Mai isn't good enough for Joey. Duke and Yugi both sigh, not wanting to get involved or ask the reason why. The dinging of the elevator broke Tristan's grumbling, and Yugi and Duke are very happy not to hear anymore. But what they didn't expect when the elevator doors open was the following sight: Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba French kissing with Mai in the middle of the two of them, smiling smugly. The two dragon duelists were butt ass naked while Mai had a bra and her skirt on.

Duke's mouth falls wide open, realizing that he lost the bet to Yami and the others. He started laughing like a maniac, then a dazed look appears in his grass green eyes. Dots form in front of his eyes as the room seems to be spinning before the darkness takes him away. Tristan stares at Duke as he faints at the sight.

Shaking his head, Tristan's gaze returns to the people in the elevator. Mai nuzzles against her two dragons as they continue to kiss. He tries to talk but nothing comes out. Just seeing his own best friend French kissing Seto Kaiba was too much for the brunet. A girlish scream came out of his mouth before he follows Duke in the land of dreams.

Yugi let out a high pitch squeak as a dark blush forms along his cheeks. A thought crosses through his perverted little mind, of him being between both Yami and Atem in the same position as Joey, Seto, and Mai. Yami rushes in the room to catch his swooning aibou and laughs at the sight of Tristan and Duke passed out. He murmurs soft nothings in Yugi's ear as he kisses and hugs him.

Glancing over at Joey, Yami called out to him. "Had a good time?"

Joey rolls his eyes as he puts on his clothes before childishly sticking out his tongue at Yami. Seto smirks as he speaks for the three of them while fixing his wrinkled shirt. "We had a wonderful and yet interesting time."

Yami raises an eyebrow, not even wanting to know what happened in the elevator. Mai smirks at him.

"Trust me Yami. You do not want to know. And this a warning to other people that I think Seto and Joey will like. The two of them are mine as I'm theirs, and ladies, I'll hurt you if you dare try to touch one of them." Mai stated, glaring at the women who appeared near the door behind Yami to see what the commotion was about. The rest of the gang also come out to witness the scene before them.

Joey and Seto stand on both sides of Mai with their arms wrapped around her, nuzzling her cheeks with smirks on their handsome faces. She leans against them, giving her two dragons a kiss.

________________________________________________________________________

**Arashi: I finished at last! ^^ My first Ettushipping and it seems good. Who knew that writing a threesome is hard? Please read and review.**


End file.
